Magic Hater
by MovieVillain
Summary: A Magical Canan fanfic. Chihaya meets Ken Banno, the leader of AMR, and she could sense there is trouble between him and Sayaka.
1. Chapter 1

Chihaya Hiiragi is on her way to a mysterious building known as AMR. She doesn't even understand the meaning of the organization, but she is going there since she has been invited to meet up with the leader of the organization.

His name is Ken Banno.

As she goes to the top floor by the elevator, she looks at him to be attractive. He has black hair and wears a black business suit with his coat open.

"Ah, if it isn't Chihaya Hiiragi. Come, sit with me," he points his hand to a nearby chair.

"Thank you," she sits down and it looks comfortable.

"Now, I invited you because I wanted to discuss something with you," Ken clasps his hands to mouth level.

"What is it?"

"It's about the seeds that are sent from Evergreen to Earth."

Chihaya looks shocked when she hears this. _How could he know something like this?_

"You looked surprised as you already knew. I was investigating the matter, and I know who you are, Chihaya. You're Magical Warrior Carmein," the man continued.

The young girl looks surprised at how much this man knows about her. She is indeed Magical Warrior Carmein. All thanks to Natsuki, she becomes a Magical Warrior with red hair, pink outfit, and a busty chest.

"How did you know about this stuff about me?" she asked.

"I was investigating on the matter and you're part of it," was Ken's reply. "Tell me, does anyone close to you know about this?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"My best friend, Sayaka."

In fact, Sayaka Mizushiro is a rich girl and one of the two best friends Chihaya could ever have. She is not only rich, but she's also shy. That is until she met Hazuna that she has been given the ability to transform into Magical Warrior Cerulean Blue. In this form, she has blonde hair, wears a blue French maid outfit, and looks outspoken. But, it has a side effect; because of her strong bond to Hazuna, she is powerful as a Magical Warrior, but weak in her civilian form.

"I see..." Ken stated while standing up from his desk. "Chihaya, when you leave my building, don't tell Sayaka you had this conversation with me."

"Why?" the girl asked.

"Because I'm her guardian," was his reply.

Chihaya looks surprised when she hears this from him. _Her guardian? That's impossible. I never see him when Miyuki and I made a visit to her mansion last time._

"Surprised? If you're wondering why I'm not with her the last time you made a visit, it's because I was too busy with work," Ken sat back to his desk.

"I see..." she muttered.

"Anyway, I know she's Magical Warrior Cerulean Blue, and that's what I want to talk to you about."

"What about it?"

"Well, for my point of view, I hate magic."

Chihaya is shocked upon hearing this; she never hears someone who could despise magic.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it's evil. It can corrupt anyone. Need an example," Ken clasps his hands to mouth level once again and looks dark when asking the question. "When Sayaka becomes Cerulean Blue, is her behavior different? Answer me honestly."

She has taken a choice into lying to defend her friend, but he looks demanding so she only has one choice: tell the truth.

"Yes. Whenever she becomes Cerulean Blue, she looks not only confident, but also obnoxious," was her reply.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking. As Sayaka, she's shy, but as Cerulean Blue, she's a jerk. Additionally, when she's called by her true name in that new form, she just rejected of being called that. That's one of the points that magic can corrupt anyone."

"But not all magic is evil, right?" Chihaya stands up to defend Sayaka's honor from the topic.

"That's what I want to keep in mind," Ken stated with disdain on his face. "Anyway, thank you for having this talk with me. Don't tell Sayaka about this, nor your companion from Evergreen."

"Yeah, okay," she leaves the office and went to the elevator.

Chihaya is in doubt of the conversation she had with him and that she feels that there is something wrong with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ken looked at the folder regarding Sayaka. He has everything written on it, especially her Magical Warrior alter ego.

Just then, a man wearing a green business suit approaches him with some news.

"What is it, captain?" Ken asked with no emotion.

"Sir, we have identified the man who was keeping secrets from Chihaya," the captain just drops off a folder regarding on a man named Jounouchi. "His name is Jounouchi, and he is a teacher in Chihaya's class. Secretly, he is a magical being from Evergreen known as Bergamot."

"Now I know where my man is. I'll take a little visit to the chairman of her school."

Leaving his headquarters, he appeared to the office of the person he is going to speak of.

"So you're here, Mr. Banno," the old chairman asked.

"Yeah, I'm here, Mr. Chairman," Ken sits down to a chair.

"What is it you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to tell you that the only one who will purify the world is me, Fennel."

With this, Ken pulls out a pistol from his right hand and shoots a bullet to the old man, killing him once and for all. To him, it's not just any random guy; it was Fennel, an evil magical being who has bought the 'seeds' to Earth, and hopes to possess Chihaya in order to purify the world as he sees fit.

"This should send Calendula the message," he left the office afterwards.

"I already got it!" the underling arrived to see what he did and attempted to kill him, but Ken runs away and exits the school building.

As soon as she got out, Calendula has been surrounded by a lot of men wearing AMR armor, and pointing their submachine guns at her direction. This could mean that this is the end of her life.

"Fire," Ken went to his men and replied the order calmly with a smile on his face as the army started to fire rounds on her until there is no more life in her. Then, they stopped after confirming she's dead. "Now, it's time to go after Bergamot, but for now, keep him under surveillance. This goes for Emi Kojima, or should I say Septem."


End file.
